


In your captivity, in your hands

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: Frieza Yamcha - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Frieza always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Damn! He was beyond angry, he is seething with rage and hot fury. Again! He isn’t able to conquer planet Earth nor to enslave Goku and Vegeta! He wants to get his revenge! Now or never, but he has to stay hidden with zero energy. He waited, good. They are gone and he stayed unnoticed. He sat down and folded his arms, his tail is agitated. He had to calm himself down, to slowly breathe. What now? What to do? How to avenge himself and yet to feel satisfied that he destroyed their moral? He had no idea. That is why he decided to walk. Just walk across this beautiful gem that he wanted all for himself, to own it and feel it beneath his hands. People? He devilishly smirked. Oh, they would make fine slaves for him and his army. He would do wonders to them and treat them just like they treat their pets. All of a sudden, he stopped in his tracks. He hid himself behind the building, he widened his eyes. There, he saw him! He… he knew him! It was that Yamcha guy! Oh, my… his luck was getting ahead of his heart and over his mind. He was smirking like crazy. Taking care to go unnoticed again, he slowly approached and spied on the handsome guy. Suddenly, Yamcha… he could feel the presence. That someone was good but not that good. Still needed some training and… that Ki… it seemed so familiar and… agonizing… Where did it come from? And where was it that he is remembering it? He turned around, cold sweat is breaking through his skin already. He looked at the girls.  
\- Sorry, my ladies! I have to go!  
\- What?! You are leaving us! – they are pouting with their heavy masks of makeup.   
\- I apologize! I am going to make it up to you! Bye! – and he was off, leaving behind two really ridiculously angry women.  
He had to warn, this second, the others. He was thinking what to do. He didn’t know exactly who it was but it was hiding. That is why he was trying not to get too far from the civilization. He felt how that being didn’t want to be noticed, that is why it wouldn’t show itself before he caught him alone. If that is so, then… he would make him a really difficult situation. But, something was wrong… he looked around himself… it is so close, the feeling and yet… he can’t see him!  
\- You should be a little smarter comparing to your friends but… it seems I asked for the impossible.  
THAT FREAKING VOICE! He looked up, frozen in fear, couldn’t move. In mid - air, Frieza had his victorious pose of terror in front of Yamcha.  
\- My little one, I would wisely advise you to come along without resistance.  
\- What!? – the only thing in his mind is… RUN!  
\- You heard me – his face is darkened – or I would be forced to destroy everything within this range.  
\- Please! What do you want with me!? I am not a fighter anymore!  
\- Hohohohohoh, I don’t need you for fighting at all!  
Just like the rush of water, his guts hurt so much, his air was blown out of him. As soon as he knew it, he was put over Frieza’s shoulder. But, Yamcha seemed too big, that is why he decided to put him under his armpit for better control. He disappeared as fast as he could. The ship was waiting for his return. And just like that, they are engulfed into darkly vastness. He has got his vengeance!

I am surprised. You came to your senses pretty fast! – Frieza was observing Yamcha’s features when he came out of the tank… naked.  
Yamcha felt truly uncomfortable and afraid, looking everywhere.  
\- Your first time in the ship? – he is very curious to know everything about this divine diamond, the true treasure in his possession now.   
Ship? He looked out the window, seeing the glimmering stars.  
\- Your first time of seeing stars in this way? – Frieza enjoyed to taunt him but… he respected the safe distance between them. For now.  
All confused, Yamcha looked around, contemplating all these soldiers. Many of them are strong than him. Not to mention Frieza. He could never get away from him. Never, and that is what annoyed him. He bit his lips… he finally looked at smiling Frieza directly in the eyes.  
\- Where am I? – he asked… trying to get even false control of his life.  
\- Goku can’t detect your Ki or find you.  
\- What!? Why!? – that was his hope!  
\- Before putting you into this tank, I ordered my men to put in your bloodstream the repressing little nanobytes which control your increase and decrease of the strength.   
While talking, Yamcha was already feeling how his reins of life is falling apart and on top of all that… Frieza talked in such a smooth fashion and at the same time, ripping his bowels. He was a true tyrant of the Universe.   
\- And, maybe you are now pondering about the possibility of Dragon Balls, right? Ah, I see it in your eyes, your last hope! Hohohoh – he finished with his trademark laugh.  
\- What is so funny? – he tried to move but… it seemed with the way he was watched by Frieza, it was better to stay put.   
\- Because, my dear boy, those little machines disabled even the opportunity to get transported from my side.  
Just like that… out of nowhere, without anyone to help him or even give comfort, alone in this alien ship and… completely under control of the alien space Overlord, he felt and tragically knew that he is utterly broken, even the hidden corners of himself are torn… he wasn’t even aware that they were there.   
Frieza, knowing that he completely broke all of the boy’s defenses and dashed the hopes, breaking his will but not his spirit, took his freedom to seize Yamcha, wrapping his enormous tail around the gorgeous man, bringing him closer so he could smell and enjoy him, touch and lick him, against his hardened and bulky chest. He maybe is small, but had a body of the Warrior Devil. He picked his chin up with his hand.  
\- From now on, Yamcha, you are part of me.   
He knew he had to feel it but still… he had a choice not to watch it. Frieza’s lips touched his. Deep, into space, the dread was real.


	2. Game

Yamcha didn’t know how to behave. Usually, he would be ongoing and cheerful, carefree, enjoying his life, oh, how he loved to live but at the same time he was ready to give his life for others. On the other hand, being actually dead… made him more frightful and scared, decisive to defend but also to escape, to save a life that was given to him a second time. He wasn’t proud of himself but… over the years… people change. More or less, he is the same but… he won’t lie. He is fainting with just a thought of that grinning monster. He feels him everywhere, the very presence urges to claim and own everything, even him, but… deep down, Frieza still has some honor left in him and he didn’t touch him more intimately down there, at least, not yet. He gulped… again he remembered that lavishly and such a diabolical grin over his face. The predator… ready to fully encircle and then devour his prey. That was what he was, the caught prey… waiting to be slaughtered.   
\- You are still in that thinking mind of yours?  
He was startled, looking at the direction… he felt the horror creeping inside him, the cold and horrible emotion like he had never felt in his entire life. How is he going to survive all of this? In the monster’s den, nonetheless. In his… private chambers. Sleeping? That was a masterful play… like he is on the needles all the time while the tail is possessively around him, groping and sliding down his body.   
\- I – no, he started badly… - I mean, Lord Frieza – he knew better and Frieza was more than welcome to praise.   
\- Ohohohho, how wonderful – he had his usual mimics and manners of behavior with such a refined way of speech – at least, you know the full manner of how addressing someone under whose reign you are.   
\- Please – he started again desperately, Frieza immediately dropped his good mood and started to roll his eyes – Why are you doing this to me!? Why me?! Please, you will just make them all angry, especially Goku! They would come for me and then for you! Don’t do this! I am not worthy of your precious time!  
The hand was over his mouth, pressed tightly. He could hardly breathe.   
\- And who asked you what is worthy of me and what is not? – the voice started to get extremely dangerous and low.  
Yamcha wanted to cry, beneath that monster, on the hard surface, he is wriggling for an escape!  
\- If you don’t stop it right now, I will hang you with your very intestines!   
He relaxed under his palm and let Frieza do whatever he wants.  
\- My, my… you are so adoring when you comply – he snickered.   
\- Shall we see what is underneath your clothes?  
Yamcha was afraid to try even mumbling.   
\- Hm, I see… we need to do some arrangements before I continue. I really don’t want to be distracted – he enjoyed himself completely for having such a gorgeous young man under his complete control and whim of destiny.  
With his free hand he reached for the sheet, ripping some of the cloth, he gently pushed it into Yamcha’s mouth and then proceeded to tie up the lips with another piece of the strip.  
\- There, you look now more docile and steady.  
Who would tell but… Yamcha truly felt… a lot better. It seems, being bound and gagged… did wonders to his psyche. He understood that he has no power over his actions anymore and it made him… like flowing water. The process was still going on while being wrapped and tied with energy shackles and special kinds of ropes. Once ready, he looked like a living and breathing doll.  
\- Marvelous! Oh, what I will do with you now! Hm?! What do you think?  
Unlike many others who would scream or talk indistinctly through the gag, Yamcha was just entirely still, blinking and waiting.  
\- First, to put you on the bed. There, now it is much better. Oh, well. I will begin! Oh, and don’t worry… - he was watching him pleasantly… with a gentle gleam in his eyes – I won’t penetrate you… just… pet you… Ready?  
With a glance, Yamcha’s clothes were unrecognized. He didn’t care… Frieza spoiled and pampered him without limits. Staring directly at him!  
\- What a beautiful body, my dear boy, my dearest Yamcha, this is so fantastic! – he couldn’t drink and absorb so much beauty at the same time.  
If it were for him, Yamcha would stay like that forever, in that way the icy beast could marvel the attraction and manifest his desires for the eternity!  
He put the hands on the young man’s chest that is trembling with readiness. Yamcha’s body is betraying him and even sticky sweat is there. Oh, my. How he enjoyed it to the maximum of this experience. The glint in Frieza’s eyes are of the real Devil. All the sucking, licking, kissing and pressing… exploring… He caressed and kissed the gagged mouth, oh, he had wanted those lips open so he could ravage the cavern of the full tongue… then he went down… with his wet and hot mouth, slithering tongue and slimy lips to put Earthling’s cock inside him. The tail is excitingly swishing and then appeased. Yamcha was now unrecognizable, arching and bending under the hands of the space tyrant. He just wanted it all to be over… Oh… finally, the orgasm, the orgasmic climax! Soon after, he was put in the heated bath, pressed against the chiseled chest. Washed and taken care of… After the routine, he is put to sleep in the arms of the Emperor who didn’t even bother to unbind or ungag him. He seemed to him so much serene when he is totally out of control. Hm, he loved it and he is for sure to use it against Yamcha every single time to tame him and make him… FULLY HIS! The next morning, Yamcha was free from his binds… at least… for now.


	3. Submission

He was thoroughly separated and isolated from the rest of the Emperor’s ship. Which means, the Emperor held him in his own private quarters without anyone to see or speak with him, except for his most loyal subordinates, such as Berryblue and Kikono. There are few others, but they were the most trustworthy personnel under his reign who can approach and come in handy if Yamcha was in need of something. So, when the Overlord wasn’t preoccupied with his worries and duties, Yamcha was left alone to train, sleep, eat, watch the stars, read or do whatever he finds suitable. He wasn’t confined to a short leash but he wasn’t free anymore. And that was, for now, his reality. Or that is what he was thinking or he didn’t truly know what to think anymore. But, the Emperor warned him, if he tries anything… and he got suspicious even for the slightest of anything… even that freedoms that he has now… would be taken from him and he would be held in the cells which were the darkest and the deepest corridors of Frieza’s bowels. Yeah… this is what he thought of this ship actually. It reminded him of Frieza’s intestines and guts, his most vital inner organs… The way it operated and functioned, it truly was similar to the haughty and overbearing Prince of the Cosmos. While the other ships were his additional limbs. He just couldn’t figure it out… what was the tail? It was far from behind… it acted like the shield and… he knew someone was there… very far behind… but who? Anyway, the most interesting point and the space where he was kept was… the elevator. 

Yeah… but not like on Earth, but the invisible one. You just need to put yourself on one of the discs and you go up… straightly and directly it is leading you to him, to the Emperor’s seat.  
That was the only way out and the end of his free movements. He would be allowed to wander only if it is permitted one day. It struck him, that thought… One day?! Oh, no, no, no, that won’t happen. He denies and refuses. His friends are already worried sick and they are planning how to save him. They know he is missing and what happened. That is for sure, no… it is FOR SURE. Then again… the anxiety hit him again and he couldn’t know how to control himself anymore… Maybe to wrap his hands around himself and in that way to get some comfort. Oh, dear… what to do… He is going to go nuts! Alone, so much alone, the only company, the true one… was Frieza… and that is not healthy at all. Sure, the creature is intellectual and intelligent and full of wits, but… not only he wasn’t near the level but… he felt like he is suffocating. And he knew what Frieza was doing… Attached… that is what he is doing. He is making him too much dependent only on him, to know and feel only him and to belong completely and utterly to him. That is how actually Frieza was possessive. A monstrous scope of natural possession that he held under his palms made him A CONTROL FREAK! He wanted to know and own everything, every single thing about you to get unraveled and uncovered if you were owned by him, nothing to be saved. Nothing was left unknown by him and little by little, you would fall into that category of the traps until there is no way out… to even think how life was before Frieza. That is what he was doing to him in the most subtle ways. He sighed and yet… he watched the disk. Oh, what the hell! 

He stepped on it and without warning… he was up, ready in front of… none other than Frieza who was enjoying the view and drank his favorite wine. He seated comfortably in his throne with his waving tail, he responded.  
\- It was about time for you to show up, my dear – he took a sip. – I wondered when you will comply and yield a little bit for me.

Yamcha expected something like that. What could he do, anyway? He was very lonely and Frieza perfectly played the game to grasp the man fully in his arms… and once… even if the miracle happens and his friends come to his rescue… he would be long gone. Not anymore their friend but the Emperor’s concubine. Oh, the grotesque smile showed up even with the smallest thinking of something like that to be possible. But… he eventually scowled… Yamcha was a hard rock. There should be plenty, plenty of time and patience to break and wrap his claws entirely around the young man.  
\- Not many words?  
Yamcha was looking through the glass, watching the same wonders of the cosmos, but in a better fashion. Definitely, it is a much better view and Frieza knew it, that is why he left the boy to enjoy himself.  
\- For someone who has many words… you are… unnaturally silent.  
\- And you found out… how? – he turned to the Supreme Lord – My Lord?  
Oh, this is what Frieza always expected and he got the thrills every time he heard it from Yamcha’s mouth. It seems those words had and did a special treatment and sensation to his body and nerves on his skin. Yeah, the boy clearly knew from the beginning how to behave, where is his place and how to treat himself in front of him to the point of admiration because not even the most respectful and knowledgeable officials of his Empire didn’t sometimes have a clue how to confront him, and yet… here is this beautiful boy whom he captured and who possessed a natural grace of his own mind and graceful, strong moves of his own inane movements.  
\- Hm, a few birds told me – he grinned smugly.  
Yamcha watched again… it was really miraculous for him… just to watch.  
\- May I… stay here for a few moments? I mean… If I am not a nuisance to you, Lord Frieza?  
Frieza narrowed his eyes a little, thinking of it… What if he allows too much and… then he gets it upturned on his back? He can’t trust him. And yet… he relaxed… for a moment… Yeah, he loved… Lord Frieza… but… he wanted… more, MORE, until it is completely natural to Yamcha.  
\- Lord Frieza? – he is expecting the answer and yet… there is only that sly look. Oh, no… he wants something! But… what??? What can he give that it is not already given or… maybe something from before?  
He continued anxiously to look directly at Frieza… Think, think or… he would be send again to his confinement, under Frieza’s ass! Then it struck him!  
\- My Lord! Please, allow me the liberty… at least, sometimes! – he bowed and then straightened up.  
And that was it… with magnanimous satisfaction of an arrogant smile and the look of his eyes…  
\- Oh, it won’t do any damage if you enjoyed yourself a little more, together with me… Right?  
Yamcha apprehensively nodded.  
\- Then… stay for as long as you want… every single day but…  
\- Yes?! – he was full of hope, it was reflected in his eyes.  
He whirled the glass, filled with the red fluid.  
\- Drink from my glass, that is the condition. Now.  
And just like that… he had to come near the cosmos creature. It was like, those weren’t his reflexes but he had to fight, the urge, for more freedom. He had to or he is going to get crazy! Watching him intensively and with intently decisiveness…Yamcha couldn’t turned away the eyes or reverted the way it was, he drank half a glass and returned to the Lord.  
\- All.  
\- Huh?  
\- I said… all.  
It was already overwhelming. It hit him. Such a strong aroma and the taste. Frieza was aware of all that, that is why he didn’t even ask. A sly and noble bastard of the lofty attitude. Very cunning. He drank and with the last gulp, the head was spinning but… he stood his ground to the end… returning the empty glass.  
\- Very well. Enjoy.  
What a tricky beast of the bastard! Suddenly, Frieza licked his lips. He was astonished… no feeling of disgust or revolt anymore, just… an odd emotion of being scared of such domination and supremacy.


	4. No Escape

Impressive and impressed.  
Expressive and expressed.  
There is a claim of claiming.  
A command of the chain commanding.

There is no ruling, without dominating.  
Only dictating of ordering.

The tail in his mouth, filling him. Then, they are in a hot tub, full with clean water, he is bound and gagged, Frieza is penetrating him from behind on the sitting position. His face is stroked just like his hair. Everything is touched and explored. Agonizing and inhumanly brutally satisfying. 

He is awake. Breathing heavily with stuffy and heated sweat. The body started to dry and cool. He deeply exhaled, noticing Frieza is not there, not beside him. Good or bad? He didn’t know. It is actually, truly surprising just how he was treated by the Evil Emperor. Everyone had memories full of terror and yet… beside being manipulating and controlling… Frieza still… didn’t show him any of that side. Or maybe, it is better never to find out. One thing is for sure. He decided. Death is not such a big deal. He went through with it already, that is why… if the time ever comes to be tortured and agonized by Frieza, he will take his own life. But the thing is… what if he is restrained? What then? He needed to come up with something. How to kill himself even if he is in no position to do so. No, he can’t bite his tongue… you need time and it won’t be easy if he is gagged, maybe to stop his heart with his own thoughts, with the spiritual energy only? No… hm… a poison? Where to get a poison? A real, and quick one? Impossible, and then what? Where would he put it? Somewhere in the mouth or pocket? No, pocket, impractical, mouth, again impractical. He snorted. Fuck, he leaned on his bent knees while shoulders are resting on them. He couldn’t figure it out… the only way is… just to be as quick as possible if it comes to torment. Yeah, or… he is getting sleepy.  
\- Waiting for me? How splendid and considerate of you!  
He flinched, looking up at Frieza, outshined by the stars. The look on his face… it seems it was telling him everything.   
Somehow… in the depth of those sociopathic and murderous intent… there was something else. Nah, the guy is pure evil, the definition, a true monster from the deadliest stories.  
\- I couldn’t sleep.  
\- Oh, even better! I like you even more! – he lay down next to Yamcha, putting gently the tail around his waist and the hand on his chest.  
Yamcha had to comply as he was pushed down onto the pillow. Frieza smiled at him, it seemed like a half innocent smile. He intensively watched him while Yamcha felt very uncomfortable. Suddenly, the reptilian being of amphibian traits, bend over and softly, like a tender feather, with a fondly tongue, started to kiss him. It was something he never experienced before.  
\- Have you any idea, just how gorgeous, beautiful you are?  
\- My Lord…  
He didn’t allow him to reply, he was kissed again. He could, almost, forgot… it is Frieza. So, he decided just to live to his fullest as much as he can and while he is permitted. He relaxed and gave into the kiss. It became much deeper until he was fighting for his breath. Frieza let him go, watching him intently. The Lizard Lord burned for this young man.  
\- May I take you?  
He didn’t really want to play with this kind of fate. If he asked him… why? You can do it anytime then… the creature might get very… angry.  
\- NO.  
Frieza smiled, again that smile.  
\- When do you think it is going to be time?  
\- Never, my Lord.  
The Emperor laughed dearly, to his heart’s content.   
\- All right then.  
Just like that, Frieza fell asleep next to him. There were no tantrums, no hysterical and aggravating wrath or cruelty. No threats.   
\- But remember – he whispered in his sleep to his ear – you can deny me all your life but if you betray me, trust me even if you don’t trust me… I WILL SKIN you alive, personally cut off your limbs and while you are still alive… I will chop of your head… slowly… and the remains would be eaten by me. That is right… I will cook you and eat you. That is how you will be forever IN me! Part of me.   
Yamcha… was… traumatized. Looking over at the Emperor who right now slept like a baby, with deep, non – shallow breathing… he only concluded what he could only… he is so fucked.


	5. You need to wait

Frieza was seething inside himself. But he was actually a very good performer, an actor someone would say. That boy… so tempting and infuriating! He could just go and take him, ravage him, rape him and made that sex as many times as he wants! And every single time… EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME… It is like some… control button. Every time he starts with the intention to seize him, fetch him into his arms… it is some invisible force and he has to stop, and the little boy, that young man… isn’t giving him easy time at all. He sat at his throne room. Alone. It is so fucking irresistible to be at the top and yet… he is lonely. Before, wished so much enjoyment, he conquered, enslaved and destroyed, toyed with anyone because he could, everything was within his grasp, he got away with God alone and even then… he didn’t know why he actually did it. He wanted and always craves to be acknowledged, to be famed, to be adored, everyone to bow to him and only him. He wants that too even now but… something has changed… even then he felt the tug that is now resurfacing. The odd one… He lusted, a long time ago, for eternity… in that way… he didn’t need to be taken away by death where he would be just nothing and alone. Still, now he hated the very idea of immortality, to be immortal… for what? For treasure, planets, universe, reign, domain? For power, for everything to seek, to become dull, and to taste… cardboard. But he didn’t want to die either, at least… he isn’t planning to… he won’t waste his life as he used to, he matured and he changed.   
Became a little wiser and even a little more sinister toward just destroying and taking. Sure… he attacks and takes again, consuming their flesh, but mostly he is just returning what was always his… and what they thought can be easily returned to freedom. He is recreating his Universal Empire and after that… he will maintain it and establish a much bigger and effective space army, the army of free men to serve him, not slaves. He concluded… that is why he lost Vegeta, he lost everyone and everything. Yeah, he missed the old days. And yet… he abhorred that thought in some way. Those were the good old days… but he was pressured, stressed, forced, he wasn’t free either because of the fear of that God! Now, he is… and everything is different. He maybe isn’t the most powerful but he gained all that he has desired in the way he didn’t even think it could be. No fear, no pressure… Sure, there are some of them but… not that sinking and hot – blooded anxiety of being perfect! Finally, not so afraid of the shadows of anyone who is stronger than him. And yet, he holds silly grudges. And… he feels confused now that he has his revenge. He thought of Yamcha again… He looks like a Saiyan but unlike them… he is so beautiful. He looked at himself… through the space window full of stars. He was looking up, assessing his body and face. 

AND WHY THE FUCK THAT IDIOT DOESN’T WANT HIM? WHAT? HE IS HIDEOUS? THAT UGLY? OR… HE IS JUST A MONSTER TO HIM!? OH… FUCK… He has to ask him… or even better… he must… seduce him.   
If he waits even for a second for that man to break… THEN HE IS GOING TO REALLY DESTROY THE WHOLE SYSTEM! But, no, no…he must be sweet and nice. Yes… Tell that to yourself, Frieza, every single time when you want to strangle, rape and kill the boy for denying your vanity. And he will have this victory as a champion and not as a worm!

Now, what to do? How do you seduce and persuade a human male being? He needs to ask someone. He pressed the button.  
\- You called for me, Lord Frieza – Berryblue appeared.  
\- I need to set a date.  
\- For killing?  
\- NO!  
\- Ah, you want to make an example of someone?  
\- NO!  
\- Ah, you want to annex some kingdom?  
\- Not yet.  
\- I know… you want to go under the procedure of the surgery.  
\- And why would I do that!?  
\- To get you taller!  
\- AM I REALLY SO SMALL!? S h o r t!?  
\- Well, yeah…  
\- Oh, FUCKING…!  
This whole conversation was idiotic from the start! If only Yamcha could see this side of him and not acting like the small mouse… maybe, maybe… he wouldn’t need to get to such lengths! And just like that… Yamcha appeared out of nowhere, or better to say… from the bottom as he used to do it and admire the stars.  
\- Sorry, My Lord… I see you are… somehow red in face and… I will retreat.  
\- Don’t go! – Frieza raised his arm, with the threatening voice.  
\- Yamcha, do you think Frieza is small but good looking? – Berryblue just wants to help her master, even looking at just how pale Frieza became because this was a lunatic situation.   
Yamcha blinked. Was this some nightmare? What is going on? This is the tyrant and she is… acting so strange.  
\- I don’t think anything.  
\- OOOH, come on, Yamcha, cut it out a little bit, for me! – Frieza yelled, admonishing Yamcha who was completely lost because of fear.  
This is what he hated about the tyrant… Those freaking moods!  
\- I am fighting here with myself, my height and looks… I don’t even want to try to ask you or finding about it from you because I am trying to get you into bed by tempting and courting you to have intercourse with me, get you babies and have our own tyrannical family and you don’t even THINK?! – Frieza was now… a tomato, ready to explode with his own glory and fame.   
Berryblue was out… while Yamcha was… beyond shocked… he was… destroyed.  
\- May I ask you, something? – he matched the pieces in all this chaos.  
\- Yes, you may… while I am still sane – the tail was like an antenna.   
\- Do I really need to call you Lord Frieza or My Lord while we are alone or only when others are here… because… I have some strange feeling and the weird sensation that all that was just for your own amusement, your own playing until I go out of my shell?  
Frieza looked like he was all drained, almost facepalming himself.  
\- It seems you discovered the hot water in the boiler.   
\- Really!? Whoah, I am really smart!  
The lord fell from his throne. And still, no date and no sex. Problems. After all, Frieza is not such a beast or savage as many like and want to think.


	6. NEW

Their dates… they were already done… because every breakfast, every lunch or even dinner… it was reduced to silence and now… why would it be any different? There wasn’t a connection between them. Yamcha was too much afraid of Frieza and not to mention how it would be if he just gives himself to another being of the alien kind. No, he is not a racist or something… but it is unknown. Maybe it would be a little easier if Frieza wouldn’t be Frieza who wanted the bondage style. He wasn’t a vanilla… that is for sure, but maybe they can find themselves somewhere in between. Why not? If Frieza truly wants him while he doesn’t have where to run anyway, then… he must yield… but at least under some of his conditions.   
\- Frieza, would it be better if we just… explored each other’s bodies? I mean… you explored mine, can I yours and maybe then…  
\- Hm, and what do you mean actually by exploring? – he was getting suspicious.  
\- What do you say to get chained on your own bed, arms and legs restrained?  
Frieza looked at him like he could kill him, right now.  
\- What is the big deal? Some energy rings wouldn’t do anything to you, besides… you can break free in instant!   
\- And why would I do that for your when you haven’t done anything for me?  
\- I did…  
\- What, exactly… I don’t remember. And that is not because I am starting getting stupid.   
Yamcha chuckled a little.  
\- Oh, finally, you are relaxing!  
\- To tell you the truth…  
\- What was so funny?  
\- You! I mean… you are really witty.  
\- Why, thank you and now… on with your plan – the tails is nervous and in anticipation.   
\- Frieza, my Lord… I am already succumbing myself to your will, isn’t it enough? I always thought it is the mind you want the most, not a body.  
\- True, but that is not enough – he is a persistent guy.   
\- You want more.  
\- If you give me more, I can go with this equivalent exchange.   
Yamcha sighed, he had to… confess something.  
\- You see… I was into many women, not into guys… that is why it is all so confusing and I need to adapt and all, but, anyway, I can go through with all this but… I am… a virgin. I have never done these things before even if I look like that… and now… my first time… to be with none other but with… YOU!  
\- OOOOOOOOOh, hohohohohoho, are you honored!? – Frieza bulged his eyes, wildly whirling his tail.  
\- Huh?  
\- Oh, my… then… let us begin. I will show you how and then… you can do me!  
\- Ah, I mean… I…  
\- Don’t worry, I will take a really, a really good care of you! – with predatory eyes, Frieza jumped on him, catching him in his tracks.  
Somehow, with sheer luck, Yamcha started to run away when he saved himself the first time, he didn’t know where and how, so he just went circling the bed while Frieza is after him. Excitingly, he put himself under the bed only to be pulled by his ankles.  
\- Hohohh, this is going to be really good, my boy.  
\- God, help me!  
\- No, no… I am here – he whispered in his ear that made him frozen.  
After some time of calming himself down… he did as instructed. He was all naked in front of the smaller but more powerful figure. He sat down allowing himself to Frieza’s bondage style of sex. The penis gag is inserted into his mouth, then he felt how the whole body is going to get wrapped like a present, in the end, he could at least just watch while on the bed.  
\- And now, my dear, oh, my dear boy, watch and learn!  
Frieza started slowly while it already moved Yamcha to moan through the gag. The master is so excited because this is the first time he actually heard the oddity like this one in Yamcha… Excellent! Oh, this is going to be so exciting! He could hardly refrain himself.   
\- I am not holding back anymore!  
Just like that, he pounced on the sheets on which Yamcha is lying, bound and restrained. He began with the collarbone, then with the nipples… he touched, licked, turned Yamcha on the belly to kiss the spine and then returned him on the back. Frieza enjoyed every second of the sweet torment that he could express and force out of his Yamcha. He massaged him down there… Yamcha arched and almost bent over, without a second thought, Frieza put the pride in his mouth, sucking him hard. Yamcha widened his eyes, trying to roar and scream… it was that good. He really didn’t notice when he got that relaxed but… pushing the fingers through his wet and puckered hole, he was more than ready. And all that talk how he is just a virgin. It may be so but that is why they are the best, they are so eager and enjoyable because they don’t know what to expect, how is it going really and that is why are open… for anything!   
\- And now my Yamcha, after this… all your wishes will come true!  
He pushed and pierced, penetrated in one shot. Yamcha couldn’t believe it how the case of Frieza’s manhood opened like a budding flower down here… So, his genitals were rigorously and safely hidden and now… in all their glory… he was welcomed by two penises! Yes! He just can’t go around his mind anymore. Two! They are equally big but not too much wide and both of them are now in… breaking his virginity. Thankfully, no blood.  
\- The first one is used to enter and please, the other one to impregnate and put a seed, but… that is for some other time – he smiled devilishly into Yamcha’s ear, while on his stomach he is taken away… He pushed his head onto the pillow, smelling and sucking in the lost breath.  
They are both so sweaty and finally, the climax of the orgasm is ON! Frieza fell on top of Yamcha, breathing heavily. He fondled the gagged mouth and kissed the gag, allowing Yamcha to have a free mouth. He was catching his breath.  
\- So, was it really that bad if you had to make such an issue out of it all?  
Yamcha, facing now Frieza, answered.   
\- Now, it is your turn!  
\- Hohohho, oh, yes! My turn!   
The blessing of Frieza’s eyes told him… this is just the beginning of something… NEW.


	7. My Yamcha

The sweet humming of the ship and then… someone is opening his mouth, kissing his cavern, whirling and twisting his hot and slimy… so wet tongue inside his mouth’s hole, between his pursed lips. He woke up, opening his eyes. He widened his expression. Frieza, gently and with such kindness is treating him with utmost pleasure and respect and the tail… it is the horny harmony of its own volition, playing the waltz and dancing in the air. Frieza is covering him, he is all over him. He doesn’t mind… it is such a good feeling. Frieza cupped his face and fully cuddled his head into the latter’s countenance. Suddenly, his free and empty mouth is filled with a black leather gag, placed and inserted lovingly and then clasped tightly around the back of his head. He moaned through it, ah, the sensation for the Emperor’s ears. He kissed and licked the gag. He loved it with the whole heart, even sucking fully on it or around and then… all over the kisses were laid, all over the body and face, neck and limbs. After some time, Yamcha is lying tiredly and relaxed on Frieza’s bulky chest, with closed eyes… moaning from time to time while the Lord’s hands and tail are around him and feet are sprawled intertwined, tangled to the pinnacle of their peaks. Frieza is watching through the space window above them, massaging fondly the boy’s forehead and then pulling fingers through his hair with the highest fondness. He sighed.  
\- If this is Heaven, then I adore it – he looked at Yamcha’s sleepy face, still he continued.  
\- When I was restrained in Hell… it was so beautiful but still so frustrating. A true Hell for me, the real torture and yet…if I knew that I would have you now in my arms and under fully control… and slight manipulation… if I knew that I would own someone so gorgeous then… I think the time spent there would be more bearable.  
Yamcha is listening now… fully awake. He looked at smiling Frieza. He would say something if he could but then again… The space Emperor loved his struggles and moans.  
\- Do you know why I always place you in some sort of bondage?  
\- ?  
\- To remind you that you are mine! You belong to me and only me! Not only from now on, but forever! You understand?  
Yamcha nodded, but Frieza didn’t need to know that he still held on the fraction of being free once more… he hid it very well. Learned very quickly to adapt and control the emotion in his eyes because… this is where Frieza mostly reads between the lines. He may even say… he is a natural, a born student of how to survive in the harshest environments.  
\- And yet… you have me!  
\- ?  
\- Yes… now… be a good boy and do everything to me… you want!  
Yamcha blinked but quickly came up on all fours while he is above Frieza.  
\- Of course, the gag stays – he snickered playfully.  
He contemplated that he needs somehow to please this lizard guy while his mouth is subsided?! Looking at Frieza who anticipated this torment with such gracefulness and playfulness.  
\- Hm, it is not that easy when you have only hands… right? – such a sinister and elegant dark voice.  
Yamcha concluded that he wasn’t in need to think about it too much. No use. He started to caress and fondle Frieza’s body, massaging the tail and then he came to his manhood. How to please? He remembered to only use hands… which he did… he pulled and squeezed while the reptilian started bending in a vertical line and then lying again… breathing heavily. Already the sweat was showed of just how much it made him crazy. He tightened his teeth and with a final stroke… Yamcha delivered all over his face those splashing seeds of semen. Quick and fast but… he didn’t know what else, then Frieza turned around… putting Yamcha to straddle him from behind. The young man understood. At first he was reluctant then he started pushing through the bottoms of the Space Emperor. It was relieving! Relish the feelings, the tips of the higher ground are near and … at last…at long last. They are both finished… now Yamcha is the one who is on top of Frieza, trying to catch his breath together with his lover. Lover? Where that came from? They both closed their eyes and slept. When they woke up, Yamcha didn’t see Frieza immediately but when he looked around, there he was, next to the transparent starry window with folded arms over his chest and a relaxed tail.  
\- Oh, you are awake! You could sleep as long as you want!  
Yamcha put his hand on the ball gag so he can put it out but the Lord reacted.  
\- If I put it in, then I am the only one who is going to put it out.  
It was not a threat but a confirmation of the master – slave relationship in which the Prince enjoys the bondage to the fullest.  
\- There is no need for you to always speak, only necessary, because the only thing I need are your eyes! – he was saying picking his chin with his index finger. – But I see… there is so much to learn and so much to see through them. You are hiding a lot of things from me, maybe you have even some hopes but… don’t worry… I will entirely break your will but not your soul. Put you together. And I will dash the longings and wishes of freedom… all for you until only what is left to you is… ME!  
Yamcha was shocked and Frieza just laughed in his most honest manner.  
\- But, don’t worry too much – he is swinging his tail – come along, I want to show you something.  
He took the offered hand that was so much warmer and even… bigger than his own… if this were possible regarding that he is taller and broader. Anyway, staying at his side… he felt really weird that he is actually in this situation.  
\- You see that planet? Near that star?  
Yamcha nodded.  
\- That is the place where I will… fully mate with you and breed you.  
\- Wht?! – was only thing he could say through a hardened and tightened gag with broadened eyes.  
\- Oh, yeah… it seems… your adventure with me is just the beginning! And don’t worry! I will take good care of you! - coddling the gag.  
Just like that… he released his mouth. Now… even when he could speak… he was left speechless.


	8. The end or is it?

It was happening all so fast and they were quickly approaching the planet. He had to think. No, the mere mention of something growing inside him is simply frustrating. He wouldn’t mind if it were someone he likes… but Frieza… maybe he was attracted to him, but to bear his child. No. No, no, and no. Just no! What is truly amazing is the fact how quickly he became adapted to the thought that he can be with both men and women. He was always so sure of himself, shocked to find out another truth about himself… because… as much as it was abhorring in the beginning… he adapted too much quickly to a new reality. Which means… he always swung both ways, and this was the hard way. Dammit! What to do?! What can he do!? Will anyone save him or he must himself? Well, there is no way… even if he tries, so… the only way is to hope! Ughh… better to behave as calmly and reasonably as much as it is possible. He really didn’t want for Frieza to get suspicious about anything… if he knew just how much he was dying and hyperventilating in the inside… he would be doomed. Or, maybe Frieza did know and he just loved to torture him… more with the mind than body? Hm, he said something like that and now it was getting real. Yeah, that was Frieza for you, the foreplay was always the most monstrous and attractive aphrodisiac. The Emperor held out his hand for Yamcha.  
\- Are you ready, my Dear Yamcha?  
He gulped down and before he knew what happened, Frieza disappeared or better to say… he did! As soon as they landed… Yamcha threw up… even the thing what was inside him that was put by Frieza’s men. He watched in disbelief. From all that stress… it was no coincidence. He looked up and saw a smiling Goku. Oh, God… THANK YOU! He threw himself, hugging the other guy so hard and fiercely. Goku returned love.  
\- Oh, Boy! That was a close one! Don’t worry. There won’t be a next time for that guy!  
\- Thank you, thank you so much! Thank you all!  
\- Hehehehe, you already know how much we fought to get you back!  
\- What took you so long?!  
\- That problem what was inside you, but Bulma found a solution to weaken it… even from afar and… the rest is history!  
\- I don’t know how to thank you!  
\- No problem. Let’s go to Muten Roshi! Everyone is there, waiting for you!  
\- Once again, thank you! – with tears in his eyes that were full up, he finally let it all out!  
___

\- No news?  
\- No, our Lord.  
\- Fine, leave me.  
The door was shut, again, he is alone. Mark his words… they are all going to pay and he will get his Yamcha back! Red, bloody scarlet eyes… glowed dangerously in the starry night.


End file.
